leedsacwwfandomcom-20200214-history
Leeds ACWW Wiki:Archives/Leeds Buses fleet
Leeds Buses operate a huge fleet of 437 vehicles, including 426 buses, in Leeds. This makes them Animal Crossing Island's second biggest bus transport company, behind Home City Transport and ahead of First Animal Crossing, Arriva Animal Crossing, and Stagecoach Animal Crossing. Since September 2011, Leeds Buses' fleet has been nearly 100% hybrid buses. Below is a full fleet list. 1xxxx - minibuses Leeds Buses currently have '20 '''midibuses. Bus type *11101-11120 Dennis Dart SLF with Optare Solo SR bodywork (hybrid model)'' Bus route *11101-11120'' X7 bus route'' Bus livery *11101 X7 route pictogram *11102-11120 Leeds City Transport Bus depot *11101-11120'' Silkstone Road bus depot'' 2xxxx - midibuses Leeds Buses currently have '20 '''midibuses. Bus type *21101-21120 Dennis Dart SLF with Wright StreetLite bodywork (hybrid model)'' Bus route *21101-21120'' X7 bus route'' Bus livery *21101'' X7 route pictogram'' *21102-21120'' Leeds City Transport'' Bus depot *21101-21120 Silkstone Road bus depot 3xxxx - double-decker buses Leeds Buses currently have '205 '''double-decker buses. Bus type *31101-31125 ''Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *31201-31225 Scania N230UD with Alexander Dennis Enviro400 bodywork (hybrid model) *32101-32125 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) *32201-32230 Scania N230UD with Optare Olympus bodywork (hybrid model) *33101-33125 Scania N230UD with Scania OmniDekka bodywork (hybrid model) *34101-34125'' Volvo B9TL with East Lancs Myllenium Vyking bodywork (hybrid model)'' *35101-35125 Volvo B9TL with Wright Eclipse Gemini bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *31101-31125'' 18 bus route'' *31201-31225'' 19 bus route'' *32101-32125'' 13 bus route'' *32201-32230'' 10 bus route'' *33101-33125 17 bus route *34101-34125'' 12 bus route'' *35101-35125 11 bus route Bus livery *31101'' 18 route pictogram'' *31102-30125'' Leeds City Transport'' *31201 19 route pictogram *31202-31225 Leeds City Transport *32101 13 route pictogram *32102-32125 Leeds City Transport '' *32201 ''10 route pictogram *32202-32230'' Leeds City Transport (HCT slight variation)'' *33101 17 route pictogram *33102-33125 Leeds City Transport *34101'' 12 route pictogram'' *34102-34125'' Leeds City Transport'' *35101 11 route pictogram *35102-35125 Leeds City Transport Bus depot *31101-31125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' *31201-31225 Island Boulevard bus depot *32101-32125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' *32201-32230'' Home Road bus depot'' *33101-33125 Island Boulevard bus depot *34101-34125 Home Road bus depot *35101-35125 Home Road bus depot Special notes 32101-32125 are only used in winter; during summer they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 32125 spends the summer at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. 32222 was involved in an accident near Home Centre, in Home, on the 10 bus route on 2 October 2011. It has since been towed back to Leeds Road depot (A Home City Transport depot) for repairs. It has not yet re-entered service 4xxxx - double-decker open-top buses Leeds Buses currently have '25 '''double-decker open-top buses. Bus type *41101-41125 ''Volvo B9TL with Optare Visionaire bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *41101-41125 16A bus route Bus livery *41101 16A route pictogram *41102-41125'' Leeds City Transport "Beachliner"'' Bus depot *41101-41125 Island Boulevard bus depot Special notes 41101-41125 are only used in summer; during winter they are in storage for cleaning and, if needed, repairs. 41125 spends the winter at the Leeds Transport Museum after a quick wash. 5xxxx - coaches and school buses Leeds Buses currently have '20 '''coaches and school buses. Coach and school bus type *51101-51110 Volvo B7RLE with Volvo JNK19 bodywork (hybrid model)'' *52101-52110'' Volvo B7RLE with Blue Bird Vision bodywork (hybrid model)'' Coach and school bus route *51101-51110'' not assigned a route'' *52101-52110'' not assigned a route'' Coach and school bus livery *51101-51110'' North American school bus yellow livery (yellow replaced with orange) with LCT branding'' *52101-52110'' North American school bus yellow livery with LCT branding'' Coach and school bus depot *51101-51110 Home Road bus depot *52101-52110 Home Road bus depot Special notes All coaches/school buses in this numbering range are used as school transport, for classes coming on school trips from outside of Leeds to somewhere inside Leeds. Leeds City Transport originally had 5 Volvo B10Ms with Van Hool Alizee H bodywork, but they have been transferred to Home City Transport. They also originally had 15 Volvo B7RLEs with Blue Bird Vision bodywork, but 5 of them were sent over to America. 10 new Volvo B7RLEs with Volvo JNK19 bodywork then entered service. 6xxxx - full-length single-decker buses Leeds Buses currently have '90 '''full-length single-decker buses. Bus type *61101-61125 ''Volvo B7RLE with Optare Esteem bodywork (hybrid model) *62101-62125 Volvo B7RLE with Optare Tempo bodywork (hybrid model) *63101-63120 Volvo B7RLE with MCV Evolution bodywork (hybrid model) *64101-64120 MAN A22 with Wright Meridian bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *61101-61125'' X8 bus route'' *62101-62125 16B bus route *63101-63120 X9 bus route *64101-64120 X9 bus route Bus livery *61101'' X8 route pictogram'' *61102-61125'' Leeds City Transport'' *62101'' 16B route pictogram'' *62102-62125'' Leeds City Transport "Beachliner"'' *63101 X9 route pictogram *63102-63120 Leeds City Transport *64101 X9 route pictogram *64102-64120 Leeds City Transport Bus depot *61101-61125 Home Road bus depot *62101-62125'' Island Boulevard bus depot'' *63101-63120 Island Boulevard bus depot *64101-64120 Island Boulevard bus depot Notes Enviro300s 60101-60125 have been taken out of service due to introduction of new buses elsewhere. Some were kept for Driver Training and preservation, though most were sent to Home for further passenger use. Originally LB had 25 MCV Evolutions, but 63121-63125 were sold to Home City Transport on 25 September 2011, after 20 new Wright Meridians were purchased earlier that day. 7xxxx - single-decker articulated buses Leeds Buses currently have '55 '''single-decker articulated buses. Bus type *71101-71115 Scania L94UA with Wright Solar Fusion bodywork (hybrid model)'' *72101-72115'' Volvo B7LA with Wright Eclipse Fusion bodywork (hybrid model)'' *73101-73110'' Scania A94UB with Scania OmniLink bodywork (hybrid model)'' *73201-73215 Scania A94UB with Scania OmniLink bodywork (hybrid model) Bus route *71101-71115'' 15 bus route'' *72101-72115'' 15 bus route'' *73101-73110'' X5 bus route'' *73201-73215 14 bus route Bus livery *71101 15 route pictogram *71102-71115'' Leeds City Transport'' *72101'' 15 route pictogram'' *72102-72115'' Leeds City Transport'' *73101'' X5 route pictogram'' *73102-73110'' Leeds City Transport'' *73201 14 route pictogram *73202-73215 Leeds City Transport Bus depot *71101-71110'' Silkstone Road bus depot'' *72101-72110'' Silkstone Road bus depot'' *73101-73110'' Silkstone Road bus depot'' *73201-73215'' Home Road bus depot'' 8xxxx - Driver Training buses Leeds Buses currently have '15 '''Driver Training buses. Bus type *81101-81105 Volvo B10BLE with Wright Renown bodywork'' *82101-82105'' Volvo B7RLE with Alexander Dennis Enviro300 bodywork'' *83101-83105 Scania N113DRB with East Lancs Cityzen bodywork Bus route *81101-81105 not assigned a route *82101-82105'' not assigned a route'' *83101-83105 not assigned a route Bus livery *81101-81105'' Leeds City Transport Driver Training'' *82101-82105'' Leeds City Transport Driver Training'' *83101-83105 Leeds City Transport Driver Training Bus depot *81101-81105'' Riverbank Road bus depot'' *82101-82105'' Riverbank Road bus depot'' *83101-83105 Riverbank Road bus depot Special notes 81101 is ex-Home City Transport 102; 81102 is ex-HCT 104; 81103 is ex-HCT 105; 81104 is ex-HCT 108; and 81105 is ex-HCT 112. They all were in passenger services during their time in Home, before being transferred to Leeds Buses for use as Driver Training Vehicles when they were retired. Leeds City Transport also recieved ex-HCT Wright Renown 101, but it has since been restored and preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. The Enviro300s were formerly in service in Leeds on the 1 bus route. 60101 was renumbered 82101, 60102 was renumbered 82102, 60103 was renumbered 82103, 60104 was renumbered 82104, and 60105 was renumbered 82105. 60106 kept it's number and was preserved at the Leeds Transport Museum. 60107-60125 were transferred to Home where they entered passenger service after renumbering. 9xxxx - breakdown rescue vehicles, etc. Leeds Buses currently have '12 '''breakdown rescue vehicles, etc.. Vehicle type *91101-91105 ''tow trucks for broken down buses *92101-92105'' low loaders for transporting buses'' *93101'' large crane for lifting buses'' *94101 Scania N13DRB with East Lancs Cityzen bodywork Vehicle route *91101-91105'' not assigned a route'' *92101-92105'' not assigned a route'' *93101'' not assigned a route'' *94101 not assigned a route Vehicle livery *91101-91105'' All over yellow with black warning stripes and LCT branding'' *92101-92105'' All over yellow with black warning stripes and LCT branding'' *93101'' All over yellow with black warning stripes and LCT branding'' *94101 All over yellow with LCT branding and "New Measurement Bus" on the sides Vehicle depot *91101-91105'' Riverbank Road bus depot'' *92101-92105 Riverbank Road bus depot *93101'' Riverbank Road bus depot'' *94101 Riverbank Road bus depot